Our Baby
by supergleek10
Summary: In season 1 when Kurt had his sexuality crisis he didn't just kiss Brittany, the go all the way and she gets pregnant. Now Kurt and Brittany are faced with raising a baby. More inside. Follows the Glee story line, just a little different. Disclaimer- I own nothing.
1. Silly Love Songs

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee **

**This is a story about when Kurt has his sexuality crisis; he sleeps with Brittany getting her pregnant. I'm skipping over the pregnancy. Also the storyline stays the same until Silly Love Songs, but the Warblers don't know about Brittany and the baby that's coming. New Directions does. This starts at Valentine's Day season 2. My thing is if you review I will give you a preview of the next chapter. **

February 14, 2011

Me and all of my friends are at breadstick tonight. The Warblers and I are performing New Directions are here to watch. Everyone is sitting, but Artie and Brittany just got here. I very pregnant Brittany is wheeling Artie in. Brittany catches my eye and we smile at each other. We love each other, but we will never be in a relationship together. Brittany is my best friend and the mother of my child. I look over and see the pain in Santana's eyes, she loves Brittany, but she's so far in the closet that she can't even see it herself. I'm single so I don't have to worry about me being a dad and having a boyfriend. Brittany is still with Artie, but we all know they aren't going to last. Artie is supporting Brittany and I with the baby, like everyone else in New Directions, but that's it he want to be an uncle not a daddy to the baby. It crushed Brittany when he told her that and their relationship wasn't the same after that. Once they sit down it take over and welcome and thank everyone for coming.

Our first song is Silly Love Songs by Paul McCartney. We our having so much fun we all are singing to my friends from New Directions and they all are enjoying themselves. We finish our first song and end up back in formation. As soon as the last note rings out it's replaced with a cry. We all turn are head to see Brittany holding her stomach and wincing in pain. I run over to her.

'Brittany are you ok, what's wrong?" I'm frantic hoping nothing is wrong with our baby.

"Kurt, our baby…" Brittany has a daze look in her eyes.

"Brittany what about our baby?"

"It's coming, now." When Brittany said that everything was calm like we were moving is slow motion, but once every one hears that, the world speeds up again. Everyone is yelling at each other about what to do and it's getting louder with the shouting.

I jump on a table. "Everybody shut-up!' Everyone goes silent. "Now that's more like it. We need to get Brittany to the hospital now. Puck you don't mind breaking the law, you're driving, but do not kill us." We are almost out the door with Puck carrying Brittany, when she makes him stop.

"I want Blaine and Santana to come with us to." Santana looks so happy that Brittany wants her there. Blaine looks pale and unsure.

I go over and grab his hand. "Come on we don't want to make the women in labor mad at us!" With that I pull him out the door and into the car.

**Review = Preview**


	2. Our Baby Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

When Puck wants to do something he does it. We speed down the road so fast everything outside blears together. We make it to the hospital. Brittany and I are taken in the back to a delivery room. Leaving Blaine and Puck in the waiting room; I hope they don't kill each other. Brittany wants Santana along with me when she gives birth. As soon as we are in the hospital room, they have Brittany start pushing and after two hours of pushing we finally get to meet our baby girl. She comes into the world shirking. She has a set of lungs on her, that will make Rachel jealous and is going to make me and Brittany go crazy, but I still love her.

Once the nurses get our baby girl clean, they bring her over to Brittany. "Hi there baby girl, I'm your mommy." Brittany coos to our daughter. Brittany turns to her so that she is looking at me. "And this here is your daddy." Brittany places a kiss on top of her head. "Hey Kurt can you go and get Blaine and bring him in here. Tell Puck to go home and tell the others that the baby is a happy and healthy little girl.

I just nod and walk out. I walk into the waiting room and see Puck and Blaine on the edge of their seats. "She's born." I tell them and they both hug me, something I never though was possible. They both are telling me congratulation.

"Wait dude, you don't have a name for her yet? Quinn and I have a name before Beth was born and we were even keeping her." Tears well up in Puck's eyes.

"Brittany and I never really had a chance to sit down and talk name, we were always distracted by something else. Now Brittany told me Puck that you need to go home and tell everybody that we have a happy healthy baby girl, now go." I wait until I see Puck disappear from my site and then turn to Blaine. "Now Brittany told me that you should come back to the room with me." Blaine follows me to the room.

"Hey Kurt how come you never told any of us at Dalton?" Blaine looks hurt.

"It never came up. Before you ask, I was afraid that you would be disappointed in me for what I did. I don't regret it though." Blaine gives me a funny look. "I love Brittany, I really, really do, but we just aren't in love with each other. Plus it gave me my daughter. Blaine wait till you see her she is beautiful." Blaine gives me his smile that is just to die for.

We walk into Brittany's room and she is still holding our baby. "Oh look there's daddy again." She coos to the baby. "Kurt as soon as you left the room she started crying. I can tell she is a daddy's girl." She smiles at me and then turns back to the baby. "Yes you are a daddy's girl, but that's ok your daddy love you. Your mommy also loves you."

As Brittany is cooing to the baby Santana smirks at me. "I got to give it to you Hummel, I never though you would be the one to knock up and girl and then take responsibility for the baby."

"Neither did I Santana, but I'm glad I did." I walk over to Brittany's bed.

"Hey Kurt, I think it's time you held your daughter. She is wiggling around." She is starting to fuses in Brittany's arms.

Blaine pulls over two chairs for us. "Come to daddy princess." I pull her into my arms. She really is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I look up and see Blaine leaning over my shoulder to look at her. She has blond locks on her head; she has my blue eyes that are now staring at me. She has high cheek bones, Brittany's nose, mouth and chin. Basically she is a mini Brittany with my eyes. Tears start to form in my eyes. She is staring right at me and is staying still. I put my figure in her hand and she grips my figure. "I love you baby girl."

"Hey Kurt we need to name her." Brittany breaks me out of my head space. I look up and she is smiling at me and I see that Santana has out Brittany's IPhone taking pictures. "I was thinking that we could name her Elisabeth after you mom, but call her Lizzie for short." More tears start coming.

"You want to name her after my mom?" I ask Brittany in disbelief.

"Of course I do Kurt. Your mother had a beautiful name. I don't have another name picked out. Plus it's such a beautiful name to go with our beautiful girl." I give her the biggest smile I can give her.

"If I wasn't holding Lizzie right now, I would come over there and kiss you." I joke with Brittany and I see Santana stiffen up.

"I was think Rose for her middle name."

"I think it's beautiful, but where did you get the name Rose?" I ask Brittany.

"It's Santana's middle name." Brittany takes Santana's hand into her."

"Hi Elisabeth Rose Pierce – Hummel, welcome to the world." I kiss her forehead.

**Review = Preview **


	3. Back To Dalton

**I don't own anything. **

I have been staying with Brittany in the hospital. Today is the day that Brittany and Lizzie can go home and the day that I have to go back to Dalton. Brittany is packing all of her and Lizzie's stuff. I'm putting Lizzie in her car seat; she is going to be staying with Brittany until I can take her this weekend. We both have nursery's set up in our houses. "I'm going to miss you this week baby girl." I kiss her head.

I sigh already missing my baby girl. I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I turn my head and see Brittany standing behind me. She looks her arms around my waist and hooks her head on my should. "How are you doing?" Brittany sounds like she's grown up more in two days then her whole life.

I sigh again. "I have no choice, but to hold myself together." I lean into her. "Look at us Brittany, were like an old married coupe that is bring home the baby." I try to laugh, but it gets caught in my throat.

"Kurt we are kind of like that now. Kurt I know that we are both gay, but I still love you Kurt." Brittany kisses my cheek.

"I love you too Brittany. I wish things were different." I sigh again this seems to be the new sound.

"No."

"What?"

"Don't wish things were different Kurt. I don't wish things to be different." I raise my eyebrow at Brittany and she laughs. "We have Lizzie now and I wouldn't change her for the world and I would never change who her daddy is for the world." Tears start coming into my eyes.

"Thank you Brit. You are an amazing mother and I know that we will never be together, but I know one day you will have a person that loves you and Lizzie just as much as I do."

Brittany sighs. "Yea well that might take a while, considering that Santana still needs to swallow her pride." I kiss Brittany's forehead.

"Yes well I was trying to be nice and not mention her name, but she will come around. Just give her some time and it will all work it's self out."

"The same for you." Now she is confusing me, but it must be from lack of sleep. I've been staying up at night when Lizzie woke up, trying to get in as much time with her while I can. "I mean about Blaine. I know you like him Kurt and right now he doesn't see it, but I know somewhere in him he is in love with you, but it will take it's time to come to the surface." A acutely laugh bubbles out.

"Let's just hope that they come to their senses and well then we can see what happens from there." We share a small kiss on the lips. People always judge us for that and confuses most people because of the fact that were both gay. We love each other the only thing is that being the opposite sex we can't find it in ourselves to be in a real relationship with each other. Also we would be untrue to ourselves and that's the last thing either of us wants to do. We also want to show Lizzie that it's ok to be yourself no matter how strange things may seem. We both agree that the most we do is small kisses, something that we feel shows that we respect and love each other and we want our daughter to see that. In the end we decided that we will teach her that love know no gender, but if you are attracted to one specific one that that is fine. All we want for Lizzie is to be loved and to show her to be accepting of everyone for every reason and that we will never judge that. Something you would never figure out for a simple kiss between two people.

A small cry breaks out little trance, remembering that our daughter is still in her car seat and I need to get to school and so does Brittany. Brittany's mom stays at home from work so she offered to babysit while were both in school and glee club. Brittany's mom is waiting outside with her car to take Brittany to school and then bring Lizzie to Brittany's home. I know that the car seat is heavy and I take the car seat out to the car and let Brittany just carry out her and Lizzie's things.

Once I see Brittany leave out of the parking lot, I get in my car and start driving to Dalton Academy. I already informed the principal about my baby being born and how I won't be on time for Monday. In response he sent me all of my school work from today and said I better have it in to the teachers by Tuesday. I somehow managed to get it done. It was hard I had to do it while Lizzie was sleeping and in-between diaper changes. Doing that over this weekend was hard and I'm not looking forward to when I actually have to take care of Lizzie by myself and do all that homework.

I get to Dalton and feel happy that I don't have Warbler practice today. I don't have it in me right now to deal with the Warblers questions about how they didn't know I was going to be- well now am a daddy. The good thing about getting all of my work for today done over the weekend means that I can just go to my dorm room and sleep. I missed so much of it over this weekend and now it's finally catching up to me.

I get to my room and lay on my bed closing my eyes to go to sleep, but sleep never comes. The only thing that comes is thoughts of my baby girl. Now that I have the time to actually see that she's not with me, it's the worse feeling in the world. I hate this I feel miserable. How is it that I've only been a dad for three days and it feels like I have a gaping hole in my heart and chest from not having her around? This is the worst feeling in the world and now I've very grateful that Brittany let us keep her. I also feel so much pity towards Quinn, if this is what she has to feel every day, but I know she didn't want Beth so Puck is mostly likely feeling like this. One day I'm going to have to talk to him about this. Maybe even Finn feels like this too.

Tears start to come into my eyes. I just want to go see my baby girl and it's only been a few hours. How I'm I going to deal with not seeing her for four more days.

I hear the sound of knocking at my door. I must have finally fallen asleep. I roll out of bed, something I would never normally do, but things that I would normally would do went out the window when I slept with Brittany.

There's more pounding at me door. "I'm coming I'm coming" I shout at the door in a sleepy voice. I hear laughter outside of the door and I know that laugh. I run for the door now and rub my eyes to wake up more.

I open the door to see Blaine standing there at my door in an outfit that I don't think I can help but feel turned on. Blaine is standing there in Dalton sweat pants and an oversized Dalton sweatshirt with glasses and his curls loss. I've never seen Blaine look like this before. I usually see him in his Dalton uniform that it's so strange seeing him in something different, even if it is Dalton clothing.

"Hi." Blaine gives me a huge smile. "You missed dinner so I thought that I would bring up some food to you and we can talk." Blaine gives me a hopeful smile.

I just open my door more and let Blaine slip into my room. I was a mid-year transfer so I have my own dorm room and I'm not complaining about that, even though the room is small. I love not having to share a room.

We move to my bed and we sit Indian style facing each other. I take the container of food from Blaine and open it. It's a few different sandwiches from the café and yes this school does have one they serve anything you could ever want. I take a bit of a sandwich. "So what do you want to take about?" I say after I swallow my food. Something's may have changed, but I would never do something that disgusting.

"I want to talk to you about Lizzie." This catches me off guard and I put down my sandwich.

"What do you want to talk about Lizzie for?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Well the Warblers have been harassing me all of today and all of this weekend to know what's going on about you and your baby." That hits home. I put my dinner to the side completely. I feel tears starting to form in my eyes and thankfully Blaine doesn't notice or if he does he's not saying anything. "I told them not to bother you because you're just becoming a new dad and to give you some space. Kurt they are going to ask you a lot of questions I'm sure and I also want to know what your answers are." The tears are becoming too much and they start too slid down my face. Now Blaine notices that I'm cry. "Oh Kurt what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because I already miss my baby girl. I've only been away for almost one day and I can't even survive that. I was so wrapped up into Lizzie that I even forgot to tell my dad and Carole that there now officially grandparents. I'm sure Finn told them, but it's not the same. It feels like my heart is missing and this is only after knowing her for three days. I'm not even surviving today how am I supposed to live the rest of the week without seeing my baby girl." I'm full out sobbing now to the point that I'm sure Blaine can't be understanding what I'm saying. Blaine opens his arms and I fling myself at him. I start just sobbing into his shoulder. His Dalton sweatshirt becoming soaked with my tears and snot. I know that it's disgusting, but I can't bring myself to care right now. I cry for about another half an hour, not even thinking it was possible for someone to have that many tears, but I'm glad that I'm getting them all out now.

Now that I'm done crying Blaine just lets me use his shoulder for a pillow. "I'm sorry for breaking down on you."

"Hey don't ever worry about something like that. You're always aloud to cry on my shoulder." Blaine smiles at me. "As for your dad and Carole I think that you should just text them now, because you shouldn't call someone when you like this."

"Oh thanks for the confidence." I joke with Blaine and it feels so good to just joke around.

"Oh you know what I mean." I smile and I start to pull away from Blaine. "Hey where are you going?"

"I feel bad I got you sweatshirt all dirt and I think that you should be going now not much time left before you end up missing curfew." Blaine jumps up and starts leaving. His room is all the way on the other side of campus and he only has ten minutes to get back.

"Thanks for dinner." I call out to Blaine as he runs to get to his room. I laugh as he tries to wave as he's running. I shut the door when I see him run around the corner and out of my sight.

I decide that I'm going to take Blaine's advice and text my dad. _Hey I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but this Friday you and Carole became grandparents to a beautiful girl named Elizabeth Rose Pierce- Hummel. Lizzie for short. – Love Kurt_

After sending the text message I go through my nightly routine and jump into my bed, even with the nap I'm still exhausted. As soon as I lay down I'm fast asleep.

**Review = Preview**


	4. Warbler Practice

Throughout the day I manage to avoid all of the Warblers somehow. The classes that I have with them are so hard that we don't have any time to talk and I soon as the bell rings I'm running out of the class room. I even skipped lunch so I didn't have to talk to them. Now I have Warbler practice and I can no longer avoid them. I know that they are going to ask me all sorts of questions about Lizzie and I don't know if I'm ready to answer them.

I make sure that I leave early for practice so that I don't have to have them all staring at me all at once, but when I get to the common room for practice everybody is already there waiting for me. Great this is the last thing I wanted.

"Hi." I say shakily as a walk to the only empty seat next to Blaine. When I sit down he puts his hand on my shoulder and I'm glad that me telling him that I like him didn't change anything, especially after last night.

"Now Kurt the warbler have many questions about everything, which is why we called everyone here early so that we could make sure everything was organized." I resist rolling my eyes at Wes as he says this.

"Kurt you only have to answer the questions you are conformable with answering." Blaine tells me and rubs a small soothing circle into my shoulder.

"I'll answer…" I get cut off by the warbler door open and the sound of a crying baby. We all look up to see Brittany holding my daughter Lizzie. I jump out of my seat and run over to the two of them, already feeling like I can't smile anymore from just being able to see Lizzie. I gently grab Lizzie out of Brittany's arms and take her out of her heavy winter coat and I kiss her forehead gently.

"Brittany what are you doing here? How did you get here?" I ask her, but my eyes don't leave my daughter.

"Well I had my mom babysit for me well I went to school and all I could think about was how much I missed Lizzie and I know that it had to be just as hard for you and you didn't even have her last night with you. I drove myself here as soon as I could." Brittany tells me as she takes Lizzie's coat from my hands and puts into the diaper bag that I just noticed she had.

"You have no idea Brittany, thank you so much for bring her." I tell Brittany as I start walking back to my seat holding Lizzie close. "Hey baby girl, your daddy missed you, yes he did." I coo down to her. I feel Blaine's hand return to my shoulder and I look up to see that all the warblers are staring at me and Lizzie. I smile at them and gently turn Lizzie so that she is facing out so the warblers can see her and they all let out a long aww.

"Hi Lizzie, I hope you remember me because I remember you. It's me your uncle Blaine." Blaine starts cooing to Lizzie and my heart melts a little hearing Blaine talking to my daughter and also the fact that he basically said that he would be around for her.

"Say hi to your uncle Blaine." I tell her and she turns to look at me. I see Blaine start to pout. "Hey Lizzie look back over here." Lizzie turns to look at Blaine, but then she turns back to me when I start talking to Brittany.

"Is it even ok for you to be taking her out?" I ask wanting to make sure that it was ok.

"Kurt she's fine, it's just the winter." Brittany tells me.

"I know, but she could still get sick." I tell Brittany and then turn back to coo at my daughter. "We don't want that now do we."

Wes bangs the gravel and Lizzie starts crying at the top of her lungs Blaine, Brittany and I glare at Wes.

"Nice going Wes." Blaine yells at Wes and this just makes Lizzie cry louder.

"Blaine you're not helping here." I tell him softly not wanting to make Lizzie cry louder. "Hey sweetie its ok, it's ok baby girl, your fine. You're ok angle." I gently rock her and kiss her forehead, cooing at her trying to calm her down.

Brittany starts walking over to us and bends downs in front of us. "Here Kurt let me try." I gently put Lizzie into Brittany's waiting arms. "Hey honey, you're ok the big bad man won't hurt you." Brittany coos and lets her ponytail swish and Lizzie's crying starts to calm down as she watches Brittany's ponytail and she hands start to make tiny little fists.

"Brittany how did you do that?" I asked in amazement.

"I went online and it said that in the first month your baby's favorite toy is their mom's hair in a ponytail and yesterday she kept her eyes on it, so I figured that the website was correct.

"Well that's good to know." I murmur under my breath.

"Not trying to be rude, but because your baby doesn't like loud noises that's the only thing that is saving you from hearing the gravel." Wes grumbles at us, not used to having to talk to get our attention. I'm thinking that now we have found a way to stop Wes from using the gravel that the other warblers are never going to let Brittany leave with Lizzie. "Now we would like to have answers to the questions we have made.

"What questions?" Brittany asks softly as she rocks Lizzie as she falls asleep.

"They want to ask questions about Lizzie." Brittany just nods as she looks for a seat. Jeff jumps into Nick's lap, even though we all know their together they keep PDA to a minimum in warbler practice. Brittany sees this and smiles at the two as she takes the now empty seat. Now that Brittany is sitting there with Lizzie, Nick, Jeff and Trent who is sitting on Brittany's other side are all staring at her and cooing even though she is asleep.

"Now can we start with the questions?" Wes asks getting annoyed now that he can use his gravel.

I just nod and then Trent practically shouts his question. "Why on earth would you sleep with a girl?" Trent I'm told has known he was gay since he was a little kid and never tried to hide it, he can out in the seventh grade I'm told.

"Well it started when my dad started dating my step-mom. He started doing all these things with Finn that we have never done together, because I would hate them, and this made me start thinking that he wanted Finn for a son because he wasn't gay. I know that it was crazy, but at the time all I could see was my jealousy. I started pretending to be straight to get my dad to hang out with me more, and I starting wearing flannel, singing in a lower register, and started dating Brittany."

"Why Brittany?" Thad asks from his seat at the head table.

"She came up to me asking if she could kiss me because I'm the only guy at the school she hasn't kissed and she wanted to complete her record." I hear a few people laugh. "I decided why not, and this way if I bring her home my dad would catch us when he came home. And just like I planned he did catch us, but when he left I still knew that I wasn't feeling anything with Brittany. She asked if I want to have sex with her when my dad left and I thought why not, maybe I need to be more to feel straight." I explain hoping that there won't be many questions.

"What did you do when you relived that you were going to be a teenage dad?" David asks.

"I honestly just remember thinking that this can't be happening, and that my life's over. I remember just going through the motions of the day, not really being there. I walked into my house in a daze, not hearing my dad calling me into the living room, which he always would do when I would get home, now he just calls. I walked upstairs to my room, not even remembering to go through the motions with my dad. He ended coming up to my room and when he asked me if I was ok, I just broke down crying and telling him everything. He just held me and let me cry. When I was done he told me that I had to step up and be there for Brittany and stand with her. He told me that he was upset that we didn't use protection and that he was upset for how this whole thing started, but that he would stand by me as well. Then he smiled and said that he always wanted to be grandpa, even if it's earlier then he thought.

"Wow that's amazing Kurt." I look up to see that Blaine is staring in awe at the story.

"I know I have the greatest dad and only hope that I can be just as great to Lizzie." I tell them, knowing that I want to have a special bond with Lizzie just as my dad and I have.

"Kurt I can already tell that you're an amazing dad, you stood by me through the whole pregnancy and you stayed with me in the hospital and now you want to still be in her life, you are an amazing dad and Lizzie and you are going to have something nobody else can have." Brittany tells me and I look into her eyes and see that she believes what she is saying. It brings tears into my eyes to see her have so much faith in everything, even after everything, with being a teen mom.

"Thank you so much Brittany, you have no idea what that means to me." I get up and go hug her, very aware of our daughter. Brittany gives Lizzie over to me and I walk back and sit next to Blaine again. I look up and see that Nick, Jeff, and Trent are pouting because I took her away. My eyes turn back to Lizzie when I see Blaine's hand reach out and gently rub circles into her tiny fist.

"What made you two decided to keep her?" Wes asks gently for once.

"When I found out I was pregnant I didn't want to give her up because I saw what Quinn and Puck went through with Beth and I saw how Rachel was with Shelby, I couldn't go through something like that." Brittany says.

"I saw all those things two, but I also saw Brittany being pregnant as my only way for me to have a child that is mine. I know that there aren't that many options for me when it comes to having a child and also I know that I loved her even though I haven't met her yet." I tell them without looking up from Lizzie.

"Who are Quinn, Puck, Beth, Rachel and Shelby?" Nick asks, wonder what he is missing.

"Quinn is my best friend and Puck one of our friends knocked her up at the beginning of sophomore year. Quinn had the baby and Puck named her Beth, she ended up being adopted by Rachel's birth mother Shelby. I see how they hate themselves and how much strain and sadness was put on the both of them, after Beth was official not theirs. Rachel is another one of our friends, she has two gay dads, and she loves to tell you about it. As much as she loved them, she wanted a mom, she wanted to find her mom so bad, and she did, but her mom didn't want her. It hurt Rachel so bad knowing that she would never have that mom she always dreamed of." I hear everyone let out a sad sigh after hearing what Brittany has to say.

"Ok I have a question and enough with the heavy stuff, what's Lizzie's full name?" Jeff asks with excitement in his voice. I finally look up from Lizzie.

"Her full name is Elisabeth Rose Pierce – Hummel." I tell them all with a beaming smile. Jeff squeals.

"That's such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl, why did you choose those names?" Jeff asks jumping on Nick.

"Brittany was the one to choose her name Elizabeth is because that was my mother's name." They already know about my mom and I'm happy that I don't have to explain it right now. "Rose is because our friend Santana, that's her middle name and Brittany, wanted that and I don't care because either way she is still mine.

"Kurt that's so sweet, now let me hold her." Jeff jumps off Nick and makes his way over to me so he can hold Lizzie, but I'm not ready to let her go yet. Nick must notice this because he jumps out of his seat and pulls Jeff back into his lap.

"Hey calm down Jeff, you can't hold her if your this hyper. Plus she is Kurt's daughter and he won't be able to see her that often since he is boarding here, I think we should just let Kurt have her." Nick runs a comforting hand down Jeff's arm and he just pouts.

Lizzie decides that it's time to wake up and start crying at the top of her lungs again. I start rocking her gently in my arm. "It's ok baby, sh, sh, sh, you're ok, your daddy's got you." I coo to her, but she won't stop.

"Kurt its ok, she's just hungry. I need to breast feed her, where can I do that in private?" I jump out of my seat and rock Lizzie as we walk to my dorm room. At the door I kiss Lizzie's forehead and pass her to Brittany. "After this I'm going to head back home we have a long drive and I want her to sleep in the car. I nod knowing that this was coming.

"Thank you so much Brittany for bring her here, I missed her so much." I tell her honestly, because we are both in the same boat.

"I know it was horrible just being at school. Kurt we all really miss you and we want you to come back." Brittany tells me as she rocks Lizzie, she is still crying, but not as hard, and it seems that she is watching us talk.

"I know Brittany I miss you guys too, but it was something that had to be done for my safety." I explain to her because McKinley was still a sore subject for me.

"Well you know you can always come back, there will always be a spot in New Directions for you." I smile at her and we lean in and share a small kiss.

"I'll see you sometime this weekend, I should be coming down." I tell her and then walk away as she enters my room to feed our Lizzie.

**Review = Preview **

**I'm skipping over Comeback because that's one of my least favorite episodes and plus Kurt isn't in it so there is no point. **


End file.
